After Prom
by faithangel3
Summary: Alex finds Marissa after prom, takes place at the end of The Party Favour.


Disclaimer: Don't own the o.c. or it's characters.

Summary: Alex finds Marissa after prom, takes place at the end of "The Party Favour".

**After Prom**

It had been close to a year and a half since she and left Newport to go home, try and sort things out with her parents and go back to school. Now she was back in Newport, she really wasn't sure why, but there was just something about the beach, her beach outside the Bait Shop that made life seem so much easier.

She parked her jeep in her old spot outside the Bait Shop, immediately noticing how busy the Bait Shop was she decided to go for her walk and then go in and say hello. As she was walking around the bar the sign at the entrance caught her eye. "Harbour Senior Prom: Pirates Ball" it read, all done up in lights.

_I'll go in after, maybe. I wonder if Seth and Summer finally got back together? Or if Marissa went with Ryan? Ha of course she went with her prince charming to the ball. _

As she walked along to the end of the pier where the stairs led to the beach she spotted a girl looking over the railing wearing a stunning cream dress. She wondered why the girl wasn't inside at her prom, but she wasn't one to judge seeing though as she wasn't at her after party either, and still in her own prom dress. As she got closer she noticed the girl was in her way of walking down the stairs. She normally would have told the girl off for standing in the way of the stairs but she wasn't in the mood tonight.

"Excuse me," she said politely.

"Oh sorry," the girl turned around, bottle in hand, "Alex?".

She looked gorgeous, her hair was longer and lighter, even though it was evident that the girl had been crying. "M…Marissa". Sensing the girl could use a hug she didn't hesitate, even after everything that they had gone through she still had deep feelings for the brunette.

"Thanks, I needed that, what are you doing here? You look amazing, I never thought I'd see Alex Kelly in a dress."

Alex gave a slight chuckle, "According to my mother tonight, and for one night only, it's Alexandra Elizabeth Kelly. More simply put it was my school's prom, but I decided to bail early, drive up here go for a walk and just try and relax."

"Oh so you weren't thinking of saying hi?" The brunette gave a little pout but was only joking.

"So you're prom that bad?" Alex said pointing to the bottle in Marissa's hand.

Marissa looked down, "Well I caught by boyfriend cheating on me, my best friend is drunk, so yeah pretty much." She tried to joke it off but she knew she wasn't going to get away from the blonde that easy.

"I can go find two sleazy ex cons to kick his ass, again if you want?" Alex decided to joke back, thankfully getting a laugh out of the brunette.

"No thanks he's not worth it, and it's not Ryan just so you know." The brunette looked down. "Oh," Alex said ever so quietly. "Well I drove all the way up here to go for a walk on the beach, clear my head, did you want to come with me?"

"Marissa looked up, tossed the bottle into the near by garbage, "I would love to go on a walk with you Alexandra." Marissa joked and linked arms with the blonde, taking a moment to slip off her heels.

They walked along the beach in silence, the only noise that could be heard was the faint sound of music from the Bait Shop and the sound of the waves. After about a half hour Marissa sat down on the sand and Alex joined her.

"I've missed you," Marissa said smiling after a few moments. "All the fun we had, joking around, without worrying, no stress." Alex remembered and she had missed it to. She was heartbroken when she left Newport.

"Yeah those were some good times, plus you weren't a bad kisser either." Alex joked as she gave Marissa a friendly nudge. The two laughed and soon fell back into a calming silence, listening to the sound of the ocean.

Marissa looked from the ocean, over to Alex, "How come you bailed on your after party?"

Alex sat didn't say anything, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be noisy, I was just curious." Alex continued to look out into the ocean so Marissa left it at that.

"It didn't feel right, it was like I wasn't supposed to be there, I was supposed to be here, in Newport. I don't know why, I was having a pretty decent time, it's just I loved it here. L.A. is so fast paced so loud, and I don't know I guess I was just over it, I found something better here." Alex paused for a moment, "I was doing well out there, had a prom date and everything, captain of the soccer team," Marissa gave her a look, "the guys soccer team." Alex laughed. "Jodie got in my face, again, and I didn't want to deal with it so I left, I came to the last place I felt safe."

"Oh yeah and where was that, sitting by yourself in front of the water?" Alex laughed at the brunette. "No sitting next to you, inside of our own little world that no one understood except for the two of us." Alex blushed but the dark kept her cover.

Marissa sat still, she really had missed Alex, her honesty and her straight to the point attitude, she had really truly missed her, since the day she had left. Marissa stood up and dusted off the sand on her dress.

_Oh way to go Alex you scared her away, just great. Now hurry up and apologize. _

"Ma…" She was cut off, "Alex dance with me?"

"Ah yeah of course." Alex stood, dusted the sand from her own dress and wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist. Marissa put her arms around Alex's waist and rested her head on her shoulder. A few minutes passed before anything was said.

"I'm glad you came back. I've really missed you."

Alex backed up a little and looked the taller girl in the eye, "I'm glad I came back." The two girls danced for a little longer before collapsing onto the sand beneath them.

"So tell me about this boyfriend of yours." Alex said as she looked out into the water.

"Not much to tell, your typical bad boy with a really sharp edge. None of that matters anymore though it seems like forever ago and it only happened about four hours ago." Marissa said looked at her watch. "I never got over you Alex, you were unlike anyone I'd ever dated, you made me feel safe and protected and I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you and making you feel like you didn't fit in my world."

The blonde brought her gaze from the ocean to the girl sitting next to her that she thought she has lost forever. "It's okay I understood, you were scared and my pushing didn't help either. So I guess I'm sorry to, and I never really got over you that's why Jodie and I were fighting. When I got back to L.A. and she seen me at school she tried to seduce me, get me back but my heart was no longer with her, she didn't make me nervous or weak in the knee's anymore. Then tonight she told me that she loved me and that she wanted me and only me, I told her that there was only one girl in the world for me."

"Oh yeah, and who might that be?" Marissa smiled at Alex.

Alex laughed, "you of course". They both looked back out into the water, and several minutes had passed before Marissa spoke.

"Guess what?"

"What," Alex looked over at the brunette.

"The tide just changed," Marissa whispered before placing a soft kiss on the Alex's lips.

-------------------

Author's Note: This is my friends story that she asked me to post, it will be up soon on her account hazel-eyes05 as soon as she gets it up and running. Please RnR


End file.
